


Whole/完整

by Rei_snd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Brother Feels, Impala Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soulmates, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_snd/pseuds/Rei_snd
Summary: 兄弟情深的Impala性爱。





	Whole/完整

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333496) by [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala). 



　　有时候Sam那么地美，Dean看他的时候胸中能感受到温暖，紧实和疼痛；这是Dean知道的最棒的感觉了，仅次于深埋在他弟弟身体里时那天堂般的快感。

　　自从Sammy六个月大时爸爸将他放入Dean的怀里开始，他们就形影不离了。当时他们的母亲随着房子在大火中灰飞烟灭，而父亲恐慌的声音在他耳中永远回荡——“ _赶紧把你弟弟抱出去越快越好_ ”——这么多年过去了，那仍让Dean措手不及。他会在用天使刃刺穿某只恶魔的胸膛时抬头看见Sam喘着气站起身，手里拿着沾血的Ruby的刀，把落在眼睛前的头发甩回去；他会在用电脑时望向床铺发现Sam趴着睡着了，脸埋在枕头里，毯子凌乱地盖在背上，露出诱人的光滑肌肤；他会在Impala里和Sam斗嘴，Sam会沉默下来盯着窗外，Dean会转过头去瞧， _操_ 他正气着呢——Sam有时候真是个小婊子——但 _老天啊_ Sam甚至连闷闷不乐的时候都那么美，于是Dean就忘了，就这样想不起自己一秒钟前在恼火些什么，因为Sam就坐在那儿，他的身边，撅着嘴但依旧那么完美，渴望在Dean的胸中膨胀，里面再也容不下任何东西。

　　他不由自主地盯着看，呼吸也滞住了。

　　“干嘛？”Sam炸了，他感受到了哥哥投在他身上的视线。你会以为都这么久了，Sam也应该懂的。距离Dean的眼神第一次像这样流连在他的身上已有光年。

　　“Sam。”Dean只是说，他知道自己的声音比自己预想的深沉又温和了些许，他把这添在了弟弟对他的影响这一无穷无尽的列表上。他的舌头舔过下唇，而他也没打算这么做的，只是他有那么丁点情难自禁，如同被抽出线头的织物，一点点被拆解。一切都只因Sam的存在。

　　Sam仅有那么一瞬看上去恼怒不满，仍心念着他们刚才的争执，但随后那不满就消失了。他的嘴角翘起，微转过身，座椅发出嘎吱的声音，然后那双眼里就只有Dean了——Sam的眼睛大而明亮，上帝啊他弟弟应该被禁止对他用狗狗眼，好像Dean只是随便一个什么容易捕获的目标，但操他的，Dean就是最易捕获的目标，至少，对Sam来说是。

　　Dean重重咽了口唾沫，对此又爱又恨；他突然感觉自己真是个姑娘，被自己的弟弟彻底征服，但他对此无能为力，他们经历了这么多，拥有的却这么少，有时他看着他的弟弟顿悟道——Sam他妈的就是他的一切，而他也敢于承认这一点，以前这么做过以后也会。有时他被这想法击中，于是便没法再让自己生气，因为那根本没有意义，只要Sam坐在副驾驶与他并肩作战这一事实不变——那就足够了，真的足够了。并且他知道，他切实地知道，Sam也明白这一点，但是去他的，他依旧能够去提醒他的弟弟，就是他生命中最好的事情了。

　　Sam向他点了点头，呼吸有些急促，因为他能像读懂任何需要翻译的拉丁文一样轻易地读懂Dean，他知道这意味着什么，也知道Dean正死死抓着方向盘克制住自己，不在开车的时候去碰他的弟弟。

　　“好的，Dean。”他轻声道，将手伸过去放到Dean的大腿上，缓缓地细细地上下抚摸着，Dean的视线回到了路上，寻找着停车的地方。他弟弟的手在他的腿上是一个温和的重量，Dean斗争着合上眼睛的冲动，把双腿分得更开一些，给自己多一点点空间。

　　Sam没有为难他，把手留在了他的腿上，没去碰他的阴茎。Dean知道Sam是想的，能听见他又在位子上动了动，基于和他同样的理由，Dean终于把车开上了没铺路面的路肩，驶过一些树，钻进一个半隐蔽的地方。倒不是他在意，说真的。太阳正在沉下，这是条支路，而Dean会在比这暴露得多的地方操他的弟弟——事实上不止一次这么干过——因为他从来就没法拒绝Sam，并且早已懒得尝试去拒绝了。

　　没等他转动钥匙把引擎熄火，Sam的手就抓住了他的衬衫拖过他，自己向后滑靠在门上，于是Dean就爬在了他的双腿之间，其中一条腿挤在他的身体和椅背之间，另一条腿挂在座位边缘，因为这空间对现在的他们来说太挤了——其实一直都很挤——但他们总能找到办法。

　　Sam攫住了他的嘴，Dean感到好些了的同时也感觉更糟了，不知怎的他的急迫既被缓和了些又被激上了一个档次，而当他融化在他弟弟嘴里熟悉的味道和温度中时，他用手狂乱地扒着自己的皮带和拉链想要把他的阴茎释放出来。

　　Sam吮吸着他的舌头，在他放松下来时发出一声呜咽；Dean呻吟着投入进去，追逐弟弟的嘴啃咬他已经红肿的唇。

　　“上帝，Dean，你那么看我的时候—— _天啊_ 。”Sam喘着气说，双手在Dean腰部摸索着，帮他褪下牛仔裤和内裤，露出臀部的曲线。他用力地挤了一把Dean的两瓣臀，把自己的髋部向上送来获得一些摩擦，Dean轻笑着用牙齿刮擦过Sam的下颌。

　　“嗯，是你先动手的，Sammy，长成那样。”

　　Sam嗤了一声好像要反驳，但Dean一边吸吮着他喉咙的皮肤，一边用没在支撑着自己的那只手与Sam的皮带奋战，所以Sam只能哼哼着把头后仰，给他哥哥腾出地方。

　　Dean低吼着拍拍Sam的髋部让他抬起来点，Sam手忙脚乱地放开Dean扯下自己的裤子，并且踢掉一只鞋，将一条被压住的腿拔出张开，Dean空着的手立刻摸到了他的双球后面挑逗着他的小洞，他满足地叹了口气。他的小洞仍然有些松，有些湿，因为他们今早从汽车旅馆出发前刚刚操过。Dean的手指被沾湿了，他呻吟着如饥似渴地亲吻Sam的嘴唇。

　　Dean把手指抽出，Sam又发出了几声幼犬般的渴望的声音，但随之Dean的两根长着老茧的手指和他的舌头一起挤进了Sam的嘴里，Sam只能颤抖着张大了嘴。Dean把舌头退出来一些，最后沿着他弟弟的嘴唇舔了一遍，然后用手指轻拍Sam的舌头。

　　“快，Sammy，吸。上帝啊，我 _昨天_ 就想在你里面了。”他的声音嘶哑，而Sam闭上眼两颊深陷吸吮着他的手指的画面，和舌头舔拭着他手指间的缝隙的感觉，仿佛一道火花贯穿了他的全身。Sam终于放开Dean的手指，笑着说：

　　“你昨天 _在_ 我里面了，Dean。还有今天早上，还有……”

　　Dean翻了半个白眼，用另一个吻封住了Sam的嘴，沾满唾液的两根手指摸索回到了Sam的小洞，伸进至第一指节，令Sam喘着气，弓起身，双手紧握着Dean的髋部。

　　“ _Dean_ ，天啊， _操_ ，对。”Sam拖长了最后一个字，开始用屁股画圈。Dean把手指完全埋了进去，张开两指扩张起Sam，享受着他的弟弟在他身下扭动的样子，时刻准备着、总是想要的样子，那太他妈辣了，而Dean为此感激，因为他需要感受Sam身体的热量，现在就需要，世上没有任何东西能比得上他的弟弟。

　　Dean只是草草为Sam准备了一下，但这远不是他们的第一次，而Sam和Dean一样急切；不一会儿Sam就迫切地拍着Dean恳求他快点进来，用着他尚未忘记的为数不多的词汇。

　　“D-Dean， _操_ ，够了，快，操， _操_ ，对，求你， _Dean_ 。”他的话没什么条理，但Dean总能懂他。

　　“对，Sammy，好。”Dean也在嘟囔着。他抽出手指时，Sam呜咽着向上抬起身，好让Dean更方便地握住自己对准他的洞口。Dean从他弟弟的小洞推进，那块肌肉分开将他吸了进去，Dean舒了口气滑进最深处，在他的需求允许的范围内缓慢、平稳地动作着。Sam的手伸在Dean的T恤里，被咬得参差不齐的指甲抠进了他哥哥的皮肤，他的头向后甩去敲在了车窗玻璃上。Sam发出嘶的一声，Dean知道那不是因为他的头被敲疼了，而是因为Dean正在试图把他劈成两半。

　　Dean强迫自己停下，转而亲吻Sam的嘴唇，给他时间适应。在车前座的这个姿势有些不便，要不是因为他们已经这么做过无数次，肯定不会舒服，但他们此刻唯一关心的只有他们现在的感受， _和对方在一起_ 的感受，他们知道这是上天注定的。

　　等Sam靠着他点点头，两人的鼻子在狭小的空间里碰到了一起，过长的头发轻挠着他的脸，Dean才终于开始动了起来。他抽出来，又用力插进去，找到一个让他弟弟在他身下颤抖的节奏和角度。他想，此时此刻的Sam是最美的Sam，面色潮红，身上贴着一层薄薄的汗，嘴唇被他亲得红肿，颤抖着低吟着他的名字，允许Dean让他们合为完整。

－完－


End file.
